Flight Over Forks
by Alex Ride
Summary: Alex decides that she is holding the rest of the flock back and goes off on her own journey. She gets into some trouble on the way and needs some help. MR x Twi crossover
1. New beggining

**DISCLAIMER!!!:**_I do not own any of these characters! Like how I read on someone else's : 'I own these characters just as much as K-fed has talent...' or well something like that._

* * *

"Alex, you know you don't have to go, right? I mean none of us want you to go!" My sister, Miss.'Indestructible Brick Wall', had on a humongous pouty face. But she already knew why I was going. Might as well just tell her again.

"I know I don't have to go, but this is my choice. I can tell I'm holding you and the rest of the flock back, Max, and without me here you'll have one less mouth to worry about getting three thousand calories a day for."

She really didn't like that answer, and I didn't have to read her mind to figure that one out. "Where are you exactly headed?"

"North, mainly, but I don't have exact coordinates. From what I know me and the rest of the flock don't have mysterious voices popping in and out of our head telling us where to go. Oh and let's not forget that if we don't go there the world will be at it's end."

She rolled her eyes at me, I always knew between us both I got the sarcastic bone. "Pinkie promise to keep in touch and try and stay out of trouble?" She held out a pinkie."Oh and be safe."

"Gosh, quit treating me like I'm five! I'll keep in touch in as many ways as possible. And that whole mental block thing I have no reason to leave up so that'll be one more way for us all to communicate."

"Pinkie swear." She nodded towards her hand, and just to make her happy, I did. With that she embraced me in a huge hug and entered that horrendous dimension where sob fests happen all the time.

I've only been with the flock for a year now but it feels like it's been a lifetime. They treat me as if I have been with them on their 'adventures this whole time. I mean even fang whose supposedly Mr. Sit in the Corner and Ignore the Whole World, talks to me on a regular basis.

"Try and keep out of trouble, k?" Max said in between sniffles.

"Max you know I'll one things for sure," she cocked an eyebrow waiting for the rest of my statement."It doesn't matter if I'm a full three minutes older than you, you got all the motherly instincts." That made her laugh a little.

"Oh yea, because in those three measly minutes you were just cramming in that studying for the instincts exam."

"Yep that's exactly what I was doing." She slapped me on the side of the head while I packed some bandages. That was the last thing I needed before I took off. So in one swift movement I zipped up my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go Alex? If you go I'm sure Angel and Nudge wouldn't be able to survive. You're a member of the flock and that means part of our family. Losing you would be like losing Gazzy or Iggy--"

"Max, I already talked to the rest of the were a little sad but they understood why I was going. Wait why did you compare me to Ig and Gaz?"

"Well I was trying to think of someone in the flock that Ang and Nudge would cry day and night if they left."

"Sure. Mm-hm." I smiled."Love ya sis, but I got to go."

"Love you too."

With that I unfolded my wings and went off into the wide open blue. And it felt horrible. I had just met up with my twin, and settled down with a group of kids who I was comfortable around. And now I was going off into the no mans land without anywhere to go. What is wrong with me?

Oh and yes, me and Max are twins, but the thing is, is that you would think even fraternal twins would have some kind of physical feature that was the same, but not us. Like she has brown hair while I have black. Her eyes are brown, mine are electric blue. Even our wings are exact opposites. Hers are light brown with white tips and then if you look at mine they are black with white flecks every where. If anyone in the flock had to be twins it would probably be me and Fang.

_Hey Alex! I never had the chance to say goodbye today, but I guess I still get to talk to you this way._

_Hi Ang, and sorry about that I was trying to see as little of tears as possible._

_It's okay. Hey where are you right now? Max is soo worried about you right now. You know you being all alone out there._

_Ummm, somewhere in the middle of Nevada. And y'all are still at mom's house._ That really wasn't a question. She knew I could figure that one out. just one of my 'power' things. Just like Max I can fly at super fast speeds and I also can tell you where anyone in the world is at. It comes in handy if you want to know if erasers are near.

_Hey Alex, Max wants to tell you something._

_Alright let the leader speak. _Angel giggled while transferring Max's message to me.

_Alex, have you seen any Flyboys yet? Has anyone seen you?_ Her voice was concerned.

_No,mother, a regular human would be more likely to see a bullet fly past them then to see I don't think Flyboys can fly as fast as you and I. Anyways if I had seen one wouldn't I have just distracted it so it would forget to flap it's clunky wings. I am not an eraser murderer, I just help them commit suicide._

You could hear Angel laugh in the background. _Well you better get some sleep soon. Rest but be alert. Our little telephone needs to go to sleep too._

_Alrighty then. Bye Max, goodnight telephone. I mean Angel._

Angel harrumphed and that was the end of the communication. After one more hour of flying I took Max's advice and landed in a tree to get some rest. I settled down in one of the large spruce trees in King's Canyon National Park in California. A much better choice than the sequoias. From previous experiences, trust me, they are not easy to navigate around.

I checked my surroundings and held out a fist forgetting I was the only one here. I pulled it back wryly and closed my eyes. If anything right now I would just rest my wings until tomorrow.

"Hey Tweety where are you?" A low gruff voice said from above the canopy of my tree. Great just what I need, uninvited visitors.

I looked around me to check how many 'things' had to die. I only counted five in all. I grabbed my bag and shot up through the trees without any can't fly as fast as me. That really wasn't a good choice on my part. I may have forgotten that the flyboys could be everywhere above the trees. Oops. Oh and guess what. The School upgraded the flyboys. They're twice as fast now. Just great.

I fought for my life, but after so many blows to your head and wings, a hybrid can only handle so much. My wings buckled and I fell. I blacked out before I hit the ground, but the last thing I remember seeing was the flyboys getting further and further away.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter. I'll try and update soon!**

**:D ~Alex Ride~**


	2. UF WHAAAT?

**Again I have to have the disclaimer so here it is:**

_I DO NOT ON ANY OF THESE CHARACTARS, NOR EVER WILL... so there._

* * *

Alice's POV

"Emmett! Get ready to catch a UFH!" I had just had a vision where a girl was falling down right to where Emmett was standing. And since when are my visions wrong? Wait. Don't answer that one.

"A UF what?" That got him out of his hunting phase

"Just hold out your arms out as if you were carrying Rennesmee to bed." He held out his arms like I said and a slim teen fell into his arms. His face captured everything that he was probably thinking.

"What the heck Alice!"

"Just set her down, Carlisle and the rest of them are coming. Who knows when she'll come to." He set her down and as quick as that Edward came arrived to our hunting spot.

"Alright _what_ happened?" he asked as the rest of the family arrived.

"Well the sky was falling and she landed on Emmett," he growled at me."Hey you saw all that really happened, I was just trying to make it more entertaining."

"Here let me see her," Carlisle bent down to her level and start examining her. "Wow, it looks like everyone has they're share of deadly secrets."

"Carlisle, what do you mean?" Jasper asked softly next to me.

"She, she has what I can explain as... Well, wings."

The group filled with multiple things including wows, cools, and whats.

"Okay so now there is vampires, werewolves, and human-avian hybrids. Are we _sure_ Angela isn't a witch?" Bella asked

"Umm, Carlisle, she'll be awake in thirty seconds."

"Alice, is she harmless?"

"Well _Carlisle_, yes she is harmless. Maybe a little freaked out but nothing too horrific." I knew Edward had asked the question but right now it was fun to mess with his head.

After what seemed like forever, she shot up. It looked as if she thought we were her kidnappers and she needed to find all possible escape routes."Who are y'all? Did the School send you?"

Carlisle like usual introduced us all."I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and the youngest one is Rennesmee. May we ask who you are?"

"Wow, I know I'm somehow going to regret this but, I'm Alex Ride."

"Hello Alex, do you mind telling us what the 'School' is?"

"It's a _long_ story."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the whole forest."_We_ have time!"

"What my son Emmett is trying to say is that we would love to hear about it. Alice why don't you and Jasper take her to our house in the Jeep so we can finish telling about ourselves." Carlisle said throwing me the keys. You could so tell that Emmett didn't want us to use his Jeep.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked her.

"I think so." She stood up and at first she was kind of wobbly but got a hold of her balance rather quickly. If she ever couldn't walk any longer Jasper has already offered to carry her.

We headed on the three mile trip to the trip while everyone else ran back home. But I don't think Alex noticed.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

After about forty-five minutes we got to their Jeep. They look sort of surprised that I made it, but I told them I had mucho stamina and I had to explain why. From the trip I already figured out that they knew of my wings, so it was easier to explain the whole stamina thing.

Alice and Jasper sat in the front while I sat in the back staring out the window. We all didn't bother seat belts for some odd reason and without looking at the speedometer I could tell that we were going well over 100mph.

_Alex?_

_What's the matter Ang? Wait, aren't you supposed to be asleep?_

_Sleep, Shmeep. I had a nightmare and Fang and Max are fighting right now so if I talk to them--_

_Ang, calm down. What are they fighting about?_

_I- it sounds like something came up about the red-headed wonder and then something about Sam. I hope one of them cools down enough to realize how stupid this fight is._ She sounded horrified.

_I hope one of them does too, honey. What was the nightmare about?_

_The flock was split up again and this time for good, and then Itex conquered the whole world, and that's when I woke up._ She started to cry.

_Ang, please don't cry. I can promise you that'll never happen. You have Celeste and Total with you right?_

She mumbled '_yes_' weakly.

_Alright, go lie in your bed, take Total in with you, fall asleep and talk to me in the morning, okay?_

_Promise you'll talk to me tomorrow?_

_Yep, now get some sleep in, hopfully their fighting will come to an end soon._

_Love ya, Alex_

_You too_

I looked back in the car. "Hello, Alex, you okay?" Alice asked probably for the eighth time

"Huh? Oh, yea, just geting through some family problems."

"In your head?" She looked really confused.

"My 'sister', can read people's minds. She can also talk to them that way, It goes along with the whole school incident, but she was explaining to me that my twin, Max, and the eldest guy in the 'flock',Fang, who are in love but don't know it yet are in a huge fight including topics on ex-es. Not a pretty picture, and she also had a nightmare so she was telling me about it instead of getting involved in the fight." Did I _really_ just tell them that?

"How old is your 'sister', the one hat can read minds that is?" Jasper asked from the driver's seat, not even looking at the road.

"We think she's nine, but we're not too sure. We haven't been able to find any birth cirtificates or anything of that sort so most of us really arn't too sure about our age."

"How many people are in your family?"

"Seven, well eight if you count the talking dog as part of the flock. I just came into the picture about a year ago when I escaped the horrible, repulsive, genetic mutating place the flock calls the school." Why was I telling them this? I barely even new them, let alone there reason for being in the woods right when I got beat down out of the sky by the flyboys. Jasper was still looking at me as if I was some sort of lunitic because of my whole conversation with angel. "Don't you think you need to be watching the road?"I asked him. He chuckled.

"I don't need to."

"Whatever."I said so low it was almost inaudible for my own ears. After about two minutes of complete silence we apparently arrived at the Cullen's house.


	3. Alex's Tale

**Alright that whole disclaimer thing that I've been typing on each chapter, guess what? It also applies to this one! Go figure! Well for being an Awesome reader and reviewer I'm putting this chapter up for the one and only**_**.... **_**TwilightfanNO1**_!!!! _**Thanks SO much! Oh and Happy Easter!!!**

* * *

Alice helped me out of my seat and set me effortlessly on the ground. I didn't want to be rude but a girl has got to feel safe, so i did a quick check of my surroundings.

Their house was surrounded by a large forest and no neighbors to be seen anywhere. A creek could be heard hidden somewhere in the dark forest. My eyes wandered to the house. It couldn't have been anything close to the schools work, there wasn't a single piece of white clashing on white within a ten mile radius of this house. It was a two story mansion like living space with windows all around. Another reason of why the school must not have a say in this, windows can break on contact.

Then that's when my heart dropped. Alice and Jasper seemed to notice something was up and rushed from the other side of the jeep to help me stay steady I'm guessing. At the door of the dream mansion, two eraser like shapes were sitting on both sides as if they had been sent to capture me. Stupid Itex!

"Alex is something the matter?" Alice said looking at me in the eyes.

"Many things." I was helpless right now and the erasers were already here to take me back to the school. "Who are they?" I could tell that I probably sounded like a hypochondriac but I needed to know. My life was at stake and they had no clue about what I was worried about! You would think that if your house had wolves on the outside of it you would be just a _little_ concerned.

"Friends. Why? Alex?"

"Ha! You're friends with erasers? I knew it was to good to be true!" I turned to fly away but then Alice was right back in front of me, her hands holding me down.

"Seeing that we were going to have to explain to you sooner or later that..."

"That the school sent you and now you're going to take me to your leader so they can do those experiments on me again. Just like they did to Iggy to make him go blind!" I tried to fly but Alice held me down. even with the super human like strength I couldn't break through her hold.

"No. I don't even know what the _school _is or why you keep thinking we're part of it. But what I was going to say was that they are members of the Quilette Indian tribe. Their reservation is right outside of Forks. To put it plainly they are shape shifters."

"Oh that makes me feel sooo much better! Do you know why?"

"Wait let me guess the erasers are shape shifters too." Jasper said putting his two cents in.

"N-yes. Wait how did you know?"

"Just a good guess. Do you want me to tell them to shoo and come back in their human form? Would that make you feel more comfortable?" As if!

"Sure. But I swear if anyone puts me in another dog crate somebody will pay!" This time I was positive they thought I took a one way trip to Looneyvill.

Jasper went and they both went into he woods. I hadn't noticed but they both had a pair of clothes tied to their back leg. When they came from the forest their fur coats were gone and they approached us like we smelled like crap.

"Hi I'm Seth!" Seth held out his hand like I was supposed to shake it. Dumb mutt. When I didn't comply he dropped his hand and looked disappointed.

"I'm Leah, Seth's sister. And you are?" She didn't bother to show any affection in either her voice or her movements.

I rolled my eyes."I'm Alex Ride. That is unless you want the name I was appointed to when I was growing up."

"Oh what was that?" Wow Seth really was too hyped to make a person feel comfortable. And Jasper looked to be feeling that way too.

"JB013762," they looked at me to see if I was serious." The JB stands for my father's name Jeb Batcheleder. 01 means I was the first admitted by my family. And then 3762 means I was the three thousand seven hundred and sixty-second experiment. But still one of the most successful ones to this day. Fourteen years later."

They looked dumbfounded. "Here we should probably let you explain that to Carlisle, then I think we will be able to tell you about us." Leah said backing away a little.

"Oh I know when we will be able to tell her." Alice said leading me to the house. But I could still make out some of the things they were saying behind us. It was somewhere along the lines of _'leech' , 'mutt, _and _'flea bitten rat'._ Where or how that conversation started I have now clue but I was sure to find out some how.

The inside of their house was even more extravagant than the outside if I may say so. And I know I am coming from living in bug infested caves and sewer tunnels but this house deserved to be featured on a magazine. _Would the School spend this much money just to capture me? _Nah.

Right when you walked through the front door the first thing in view was a black baby grand piano. Not a scratch visible on it. There was a stair case to the left, most likely leading to their bedrooms. The whole family was sitting in the living room and looked to be waiting for our arrival. Crap. Alright if it's a twenty to one ratio for a fight between erasers and me I personally would be able to take them down in ten minutes. Tops. But against this family I think I would be out within two minutes. Even the, what, five year old could probably take me. And that is bad as it is!

* * *

Edward's POV

"EMMETT! QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO MY SISTER!!!!" Again the day of a mind reader is never an easy job. Especially when you live with a hormonal prankster whose thoughts are...are intolerable!

_Edward, what is she thinking? _Carlisle projected his thoughts at me.

"She likes the house, says it needs to be on a magazine cover. And now she's sizing us all up. She doesn't think that'll ever work so she's planning escape roots. Main gates out are the windows." I kept my voice low and quick so the Alex girl wouldn't hear.

"Actually Rennesmee is only one." Alex jumped when I answered her unasked question.

"What? H-how did you...."

"Something we will explain later, why don't you come sit down. I'm guessing tonight is going to be a long one. Jacob do you want to go put Nessie to bed?"

"Sure." You would think letting a mutt touch your half blood would be dangerous, but I've grown to trust him. Jacob strode out of the house quickly and the bird slowly and cautiously sat down.

The pure silence in the room was unnerving. And Jasper's calming waves helped the silence go on.

Carlisle broke the tension. "Alex would you explain what _it_ exactly is that you're running from?"

_God where should I start? Flock? No. Erasers. I should probably lead up to that. what about the school?_

_Hi Al! What you thinking about the school for? _What the heck!

_Angel! I'm just thinking. Hey get back to bed or else I'll call Max and put up the mind block._

_You wouldn't._

_Yes I will. Bye Ange._

"What was that?" I most likely sounded like a whiny kid, but if anyone else could have heard that conversation they would have too.

"What was what?" So the chick is a smart Alec.

"That voice, and now I can't read anything!"

"Wait. You can read my mind? Well I guess I'll start explaining what that was all about then I'll get into the other crap." She looked around the room once more and began.

"As you all know, I have wings. Well the rest of my family does too, that includes the dog. We were all born looking and acting like normal humans. Then a place called the School, well at least that's what we call it, came to. Some of our parents sold us to the School for thousands of dollars, and the ones that didn't sell them, well their kids were stolen from the hospitals where we were born. The School did horrible things to the kids they got their hands on. On some of their helpless experimentees they tested deadly diseases on to create a stronger league of humans. And others they mixed with animal DNA to see what the experiments would come out as. My family was part of the DNA experimental group. They kept us in medium and large dog crates.

"Their idea as as great thing was to inject us with avian DNA and do other tests with us in millions of different things, leaving us under nourished and exhausted at the end of the day. My family isn't really related. Well with a few exceptions. There is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Max, Gazzy, Angel, myself, and the dog Total. Total, well they injected human DNA into him and now he talks. You would think that would be cool, but after hearing a scottie talk non-stop for an hour about that new magazine they got up at the store in Massachusetts, most people can change their mind pretty quickly. We really haven't checked into how old he is or where he came from, but we don't really care. He has a malamute wife, don't ask how that happened or why but it did.

"Fang is the oldest male flock member. We figure he's like 15, give or add on to the whole creepy side of not being fully human we have powers, but some we refuse to call that. Fang can turn invisible if he wants to and over the years he has been able to create fire with the slightest ease and no matches or lighters in sight. Iggy got the least lucky when we were held captive in the School. They did experiments to enhance his already enhanced vision which resulted in him going blind. If anything is on a white surface he can see it but if it's not and he is able to touch it well, he can feel the colors on it. Ig is also the pyro of our group. If McGwyver can create a car out of tooth paste, a hair dryer and a piece of thread, well Iggy can top it by making a bomb out of it and he's only fourteen. Gazzy has one of the unmentionable talents, if you want to call it one. He was born with a problem that his full name pretty much says it. The Gasman is the second pyro in the group, but trusting the nine year old with that stuff would never reach one of my top things to do.

"Angel is the youngest one in the whole group and her real brother is Gazzy. I guess being the youngest you hit the jackpot of lunitic powers. She can breathe under water, read and control minds, shapeshift, and go evil to angelic in the matter of minutes."

"Wait that was who you were just communicating with? How old is she?"

"Uhh we just found out that she's six. Why?"

"Ha! Eddie you just got beat out by a six year old!" Emmett started laughing and rolling on the floor. Jasper of all the people wasn't trying to stop him!

"Emmett stop messing aroound with your brother. Jasper help him out." Thank god for motherly figures! "Go on honey."

"Well her and her brother came in at different times. Nudge is a twelve year old motor mouth fashionista. Her power is to annoy the heck out of any person and she can attract metal. Then there's my twin Max. She can fly at speeds over four hundred miles per hour, can breathe under water and she gets this voice in her head every now and again telling her she has to save the world. I can fly around the same speed as her and I can pinpoint where any person in the world is at."

"Who's older;you or Max?" Carlsle asked. The whole group was paying tentitive attention to Alex.

"Um I am. Her code was JB023763. Mine is JB013762. That was what the School addressed us as. JB stands for my father's name Jeb Batcheleder, 01 means I was the first admitted from my family and the 3762 means I was the 3762nd experiment. And like I said; still one of the most sucsessful ones to this day. Most of the experiments at the School died within a week of production of them. The ones to survive the longest were the Erasers, Flyboys and us. The Erasers were made to keep us in the schools boundaries. But we got out of the School with my dad's help who had also been a white coat who did the experiments on us. Within the first day of escaping I was again captured and sent to the School. The others were luckier and after multiple outings with erasers they never were caught. Then the Flyboys came into it. Which were just the past erasers with useless wings grafted on their backs. If they forgot to flap when in battle, well they wouldn't be able to survive. The clunky mutt shapeshifters soon came to their death when their expiration date appeared on the back of their necks.

"One of the erasers had been a person I grew up with my whole time at the school. Later I found out he was my brother. When he turned seven he decided to become an eraser. It was a painful process to see. And he mainly did it to get Jeb's attention. He fought Max and them every where they went. Max herself killed him multiple times. But somehow he kept tuning up at fights. I found Max and the rest of the flock one day and joined up with them. That was a year ago and eating who we do we were making sacrifices even when we were living in the caves by Lake Mead. So after we settled down at my mom's house in Arizona, I decided I would go out and live on my own.

"I had just finished up talking to Angel and Max when a Flyboy wasby me. I got up shot up trying to get away from him but going up wasn't a well thought up plan. On a normal basis twenty Flyboys against me is pretty good odds on my part. Any more than that I can fight all I want but it would all go down in flames. Especially after they upgraded them. When you are flying and exhausted already fighting is not always the best plan. My wings buckled and I blacked out. And that's when you guys got there."

"So flying school supplies beat you out of the sky?" Seth put out the eraser question he had been thinking about every time she said _eraser_.

"No. The erasers look like magazine models, prim perfect, but when they shift into combat '_get the hybrids_' mode they look lke wolves."

"And that's what you thought we were." Carlisle pointed out.

"You guys look better than models, without a flaw, so yeah I did. And when I saw you guys, Leah and Seth, I about died. I thought you had been sent from the school to bring me back. Dead or alive."

"Well we have a secret too. Don't take this the wrong way but you have to believe this okay?" Esme said in her nurturing motherly way.

"From what I've been through there is very little I won't believe."I wish she would take that weird mind block off...

"Well were vampires. Not the way you would think. We only drink animal blood." Jacob cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Jacob, Leah and Seth aren't exactly human either. They are as you would call werewolves."

"That would explain the whole talk about leeches, mutts, and flea bitten rats earlier..."

"You heard that?" Jasper sounded surprised.

"Living in the barren wilderness fighting for your life tends to bring your senses up, let alone the avian DNA and the experiments."

"You don't seem surprised about the whole vampire werewolf thing." Rose added.

"Why would I? I'm a freak of nature myself, there had to be more out there other than me." Okay then.....

"We too have non-human talents. Edward can read minds like how you said Angel can, and he can run the fastest out of all of us. Alice can see the future and Jasper can fell and control other people's emotions. We also can breathe under water, run at inhuman speeds and well our reflexes, senses, and movements aren't like a humans either." Esme went on with her vampire rant. Alex smothered a yawn. "You're tired here, Alex, Carlisle and my bed will be free so would you like to sleep in there? I'm sure it is much more comfortable than any where else. Alice or Bella, do you have a pair of pajamas she can borrow?"

"Here I'll go get a pair of mine. Alice, don't you _dare _put her in a pair of yours while I'm gone. She'll feel a whole lot better being fully clothed when she sleeps then in those skimpy things you call clothes." Alice slouched down into the chair mad at Bells' order.

_Wait I don't have to listen do I? I have this cute blue pair that would look wonders on her... You're listening aren't you, Edward?_

"I wouldn't if I were you Alice."

Bella was back as quick as that with a pair of her old plaid flannel pajamas. "Here you go. would you like me to show you where the room is?" Bella asked her but the offer was shoved aside.

"I..I can't I would be intruding your space and well, where would you guys sleep if I was in your room?"

"That's the other thing. We don't sleep. We aren't like the vampires seen in those movies. Coffins have never been in this house. Sunlight, well that doesn't affect us in the way you would think. Trust me you aren't intruding, we are actually pleased to take you in." She seemed to accept that explanation.

"Come on I'll show you to the room." Bella lead her up to Carlisle and Esme's room, told her we would be down stairs if she needed anything and came back down to the main room.

"Tomorrow I think I will study her a little just in case something happens again and we need to do more than just a bandage."

* * *

Max's POV

"Tell me when you get a hold of the Re-- _Sherri_." If anyone could be mad enough to power a volcano to erupt I think I would be at that stage right now. And really I don't know what started the whole fight. I think the television had an ad with a red headed girl and a guy named Sam and things led to other things and Fang and I were fighting like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that broke me away from my rampage right now was Ella's earth shattering scream.

"Ell, what's the matter?" Well the fact I had to ask that question was nuts by itself. At her window an eraser was smashing his fists trying to break through and get in the house. "Alright El, stay calm the flock and I _need_to get out of here to keep you and mom safe. Got it? We're going to fly you over to Grandma Jaylynn's house. K? Call mom when you get over there and tell her to meet you there. Don't tell grandma why you're over there. Make something up if you have to like, you heard a noise outside and were scared. Ella do you understand?" My words were practically running together. She nodded her head weakly and got a backpack full of things. The flock hearing the full conversation got their packs ready to go too. "Ig, you carry Ella. Ready to make a run? Lets go."

* * *

**Ha! Cliffie:D I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week. School and all...**


	4. You did what?

**OME! I am sooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I totally passed the whole date I said I would post. Stupid DC trip and crappy homework! Well I hope you like the Chapter, and well plz reveiw. In my opinion this chapter sucks, but I'll try and put the next chapter up soon!**

**~Alex Ride~**

* * *

I finally decided to drag myself out of Carlisle and Esme's you would think that us bird kids would sleep okay in magnificent mahogany, four poster beds, surrounded by elaborate and beautiful paintings. Was that my case? Ah, not so much my friend.

I kept getting a weird feeling all night, and the fact that Ella had been taken to Grandma Jaylynn's house didn't help calm me down. The flock finally settled in Idaho around five this morning. Do you know what the best part of this whole thing was? The freaking sleep-deprived mind reader decided to quit using her powewr! Of all the times in the world she did it when I was worried sick about them! How come she couldn't turn it off at times when her mind really shouldn't hear the things? You know such as the times when Iggy is thinking about Ella. Really I don't even want to know how he thinks of her!

Groaning I got up and put on the clothes that Bella layed out the night before. Her clothes were a little too big for me, but by the way it sounded, I'd rather be wearing her ill-fitting clothes than Alice's, well, Alice's designer crap.

Two hystarical laughs came from downstairs. I totally forgot that I was staying with an empath and a stupid mind reader. I marched out of the room being as quiet and careful as possible, seeing a mess of toys scattered everywhere. I know it might be shocking but for as many toys there were sitting on the floor, I didn't see a single kid playing with one.

A dainty dancer's silloutte suddenly appeared next to me as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hiya sleepyhead! You hungry?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't..."

"Alex we already madde food for Nessie and the three its. So don't worry about intruding. Thank for accepting, but trust me later we will talk about your taste of clothes."

"Alice be nice. Other than you, Rosalie, and only god knows why, Nessie like shopping. No one else. Let's not force her into the 'Unknown Adventures of the Undead and Shopping Bags'" I think out of all of them standing up to Alice since I got here, Bella has made herself my all-time favorite. The vamps lead me to the kitchen through a maze of hallways, stairs and rooms. The whole misfit community was there. That is except for Leah and Seth. I took a seat at the open table seeing no one else was actually eating. Actually everyone other than Jacob and Rennesmee seemed to shy away from the wonderous food.

"We didn't know what you would want so we made a little of everything for you. I'm sure Jacob will finish anything you don't." Esme's voice popped up from behind the open door of the fridge.

The table was filled with all different types of dishes, ranging from pop tarts to waffles. It all looked so one thing in perticular caught my eye. I looked distastefully at the giant rolling on the floor in his own laughter.

"Emmett! What did you do?" Rosalie asked. Edward and Jasper must have figured it out because they too were on the verge of collapsing.

"I... I thought that since she was part bird that.... That her food of choice would've been seeds"

"EMMETT RAY McCARTHY!"

A lightning fast movement rocketed over the tabel and Emmett was ,well, a syrup covered bird seed mess.I picked up one of the pop tart packs and wathed the show, that is until Esme broke it up.

"Alex, what did you eat while you were living on your own?" Carlisle asked, approaching the question cautiously for some reason.

"Really it was anything I could get my hands on. It also depended on where I was staying at the time, too."

"Did you have any favorites or no?"

"The worst was the porcuipine. Alot of prep, not enough time. But in my opinion, the desert rat is pretty good. Easy to cook and well pretty filling if you ask me."

"Rat?" Rosalie looked as if she was going to upchuck.

"For a vampire, you seem a little squimish." She rolled her eyes at me and flipped her blonde hair back.

As I finished my second pack of pop tarts I noticed they were intently watcing me so I decided that two packs were enough. I really needed to talk to Fang. Blog would probably be the ideal choice because since when hadn't he taken it everywhere he went?

"There's one sitting on the edge of the couch in the den."

_Thank you. Wait haven't your parents ever told you thatseeking through other people's minds isn't very nice?_

"Multiple times."

The laptop was exactly where Edward had said it would have been. I got onto Fang's blog and was ever so thankful that the messages on it were private until chosen otherwise.

**_Hey Fang it's Alex. Alright I have sooooooo much to say and not enough space to put it in. First off, stop scaring Angel! All the freaking fights you and Max keep having are corrupting her innocent mind. Second, WHY DID YOU GUYS GO TO IDAHO? Oh and call this # IDK if you guys are by a phone or not but find a way to call me!_ **I typed in the number that was set at my side by whom I presumed to be Rennesmee. **_I miss Y'all /{Alex RIde}\P.S. Yes I miss Total too. surprising ain't it._**

I sent it through and awaited the flock's had a cell phone at one point but recently the idea of being tracked by it dawned upon them. Them going all the way to potato country made me think whatever happend had to be big. Why?well they left Ella and mom back in the big only good reason to flee was if it was to keep them right now I wish I could read minds! It's making me so mad not being able to know why they left.

"Alex you do not want to read minds! Trust me. Unless you can turn the darned thing off." Stupid mind reader. "Here you may wnat this."He suddenly appeared next to me with an expensive looking phone in his hand.

"Why?" He nudged it closer to meand then it started to ring. Should've guessed."Oh, thanks."I picked the phone out of his icy hand and answered it as he left the room. Not like he wouldn't have listened to the conversation any way.

"Hey!"

"Alex is that you?"

"Yes, Fang, god! So why are y'all in potato country?"

"Eraser approach/ attack at the house. Where are you at?" His voice was dismissive then tense.

"Washington. Is anyone hurt?"

"No it 's just the useual cuts, bruises and broken noses. Gaz got the worst but he'll heal up in a day or two. Where are you exactly? I hear voices in the background."

"Promise not to say anything to Max?"

He sighed and lowered his voice, "Alright Alex, now spit it out."

"Well, uh, last night after I finished 'talking' to Ang, I was resting in a tree and well, lets just say my preception isn't all that great and well, I had an encounter with a crapload of erasers and --"

"Alex where are you at?"

"I was about to get to that here is an FYI before I go on, you are sounding more and more like Max every day. Alright well there were some people there," a voice in the other room coughed out the word _monster_.

"Edward, shut up you are ruining my incredibly accurate story! If you want I'll tell 'em that thing too but I wasn't gunna."

"Sorry."

"Wait who's Edward?"

"One of the family members who saved me. Now I am at their house."

Fang sighed at the other end of the line."They know about the wings don't they."I mumbled yes faintly. " How many are in his family?" He sounded very stressed.

"Umm, let me see there is Bella, Edward, Rennesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah and Seth. So that's twelve people. The last three arn't really related to them though."

"They sound like they were supposed to be living in like the 19th century not now. Hey Max is really worried about you."

"I bet she is. I'll meet up with you guys soon."

"You better. Hey w

as Angel really listening to that fight?"

"Yeah. She was absolutly terrified. And just so you know even the six year old can see you two belong together. So quit bringing up the whole topic of ex-es. What started it anyways?"

"Football game."

"Cheerleaders?"

"Yep. Crap. Got to go! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Edweirdo In the kitchen area. "Hey , um, do you think I could go out and stretch my wings for a minute?" I asked as I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Mind if we watch?"

"Really I couldn't careless."

* * *

**Alright. Let me say this now. I'm not making you like the story. I would like you to, but that's not my point. The point is, telling me that Alex is a mary sue self-insert, and then asking my questions that are answered in the only chapter you read, goes over the line of giving me advice for my story. If you don't like it, just tell me.**


End file.
